prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
ღSweet Pretty Cureღ
ღSweet Pretty Cureღ (ღスウィート プリキュアღ ღSuu~īto Purikyuaღ) is the first Pretty Cure season of CureKanade's first generation series. The series' motifs are cards, ice skating, dance, music and fashion. Story : ღSweet Pretty Cureღ Episodes Suite Palace is in trouble! It has been attacked by Dark Melancholy and the princess of the palace, Kamiya Hina is in a fact a Pretty Cure, but she cannot defeat the enemy without help. She has fallen behind in battle techniques and is stuck in a terrible situation, where she is surrounded by a herd of Nagekawashī! Then Takahashi Hayato rescued her and along with Lovely, Hina starts her quest on finding a Pretty Cure partner, who happens to be Aika Minako (Cure Heartbeat) who she met on her first of school. The two girls are soon joined by Matsueda Yuka who becomes Cure Starlight and the mysterious Cure Destiny. Characters Pretty Cure Bad Hearts, Good Hearts. Merge into One! Sweet Pretty Cure! - Sweet Pretty Cure's Catchphrase Aika Minako (愛佳 みなこ Aika Minako) - She is the main character of the series and is also the leader of the team. Minako has a bright, cheerful personality and excels at both sports and studying, but along with those good points, she has a few flaws. Minako can be a bit anti-social without realizing it and is very bad at cooking and is very clumsy. However, she has a best guy friend named Maebara Hideki but has feeling for him and is afraid how to say it to him. Minako's alter ego is Cure Heartbeat (キュア ハートビート Kyua Hātobīto) and her standard signature colour is pink and she is represented by hearts and butterflies. Kamiya Hina (神谷 ひな Kamiya Hina) - She is the princess of Suite Palace who is to soon become the queen. Hina transferred to Shiawase Academy in search for a Pretty Cure partner, since she was defeated by Talented 4 numerous times. She is very shy and tends to do stupid things but she is more confident and strong as Cure Maiden. Hina is a bit of a crybaby and loves with Hayato. Hina's alter ego is Cure Maiden (キュア メイデン Kyua Meiden) and her standard signature colour is blue and she is represented by circles and crowns. Matsueda Yuka (松枝 ゆか Matsueda Yuka) - She is the student council president of Shiawase Academy. Yuka has a serious, friendly personality and excels in studying but is very bad at sports. She has a huge love for the solar system and dreams of becoming an astronaut and starting life on another planet. Yuka's alter ego is Cure Starlight (キュア スターライト Kyua Sutāraito) and her standard signature colour is yellow and she is represented by stars and the moon. Kajiura Allie (梶浦 アリー Kajiura Arī) - She is a mysterious Cure who appears for the first time to help Minako and Hina in their first battle together. She keeps her civilian identity a secret at first, but after warming up to them, she reveals herself to be Kajiura Allie. She has her own mascot named Mist and she can be a bit silly at times, like saying stupid stuff without thinking that causes the others to laugh. She has a crush on Takahashi Hayato, but keeps it a secret. Allie's alter ego is Cure Destiny (キュア デスティニー Kyua Desutinī) and her standard signature colour is purple and she is represented by music notes and bubbles. Suite Palace Lovely (ラブリー Raburī) - Lovely is a pink seal-like fairy. She has childish personality and she has a huge love for sweets. She often takes turns staying at Minako and Hina's place. Mist (ミスト Misuto) - Mist is a purple seal-like fairy and is Allie's mascot fairy and first appeared in Episode 10. He really cares for Allie and never leaves her side. Takahashi Hayato (高橋 はやと Takahashi Hayato) - Hayato is the handsome knight from Suite Palace. He also came to Earth with Hina and helps her a lot along her journey. Hayato soon starts to fall for Hina, showing hints here and there but gets upset when Hina doesn't show any sign of seeing his hints. Coincidentally, his best friend is Maebara Hideki, the best friend of Minako. Raine (レイン Rein) - The queen of Suite Palace and Kamiya Hina's mother. She is a kind women but can be a bit forceful and is retiring from being the queen, making Hina the next in line for the throne. Dark Melancholy Talented 4 Katsuma (かつま Katsuma) - Katsuma is an evil looking man but is eighteen years old and disguises himself as high school student who is in his last year of high school. He is a very naughty person. Kaiba Sasara (海馬 ささら Kaiba Sasara) - She is a snow princess and has a lot of hatred for music. She cares very much for her little sister, Emiri. She can turn people into stone and take the "heart of gloom" from person and make them a Nagekawashī. Kaiba Emiri (海馬 えみり Kaiba Emiri) - Emiri is a childish girl who is the younger sister of Sasara. She loves her sister very much and controls the power of fire. Paiji (パイジ Paiji) - The oldest of the group, being an old women. She has a sadistic personality. Dark Talent Kagura Saika (神楽 サイカ Kagura Saika)/ Violet Shade (バイオレット シェード Baioretto Shēdo) - Saika is the leader of Dark Talent. He is Maebara Hideki's rival. In Episode 18, he starts to believe what the Cures say and reveals his true identity to them. But in Episode 19, he was brainwashed by a "Mysterious Man", which makes him evil. Ayame Chinami (綾目 ちなみ Ayame Chinami)/ Dark Pink Fate (ダーク ピンク フェイト Dāku Pinku Feito) - Chinami disguises herself as a teacher at Shiawase Academy. She is Aika Minako's rival. Blue Hunter (ブルー ハンター Burū Hantā) - Blue Hunter is Kamiya Hina's rival. Kadoya Kahana (角谷 カハナ Kadoya Kahana)/ Yellow Hole (イエロー ホール Ierō Hōru) - Kahana disguises herself as the groundskeeper at Shiawase Academy. She is Matsueda Yuka's rival. Fallen White Angel (フォールン ホワイト エンジェル Fōrun Howaito Enjeru) - Fallen White Angel is Kajiura Allie's rival and she is in love with Katsuma. Nagekawashī (なげかわしい Nagekawashī) - The monster that appears in the series. The Nagekawashī are created when the members of Dark Melancholy use a Melancholy Card. Others Mysterious Man (ミステリアスな 男 Misuteriasuna Otoko) - He is the leader of Dark Melancholy. Items Suite Card (スイート カード Suīto Kādo) - The transformation device used by the girls. The transformation phrase is Play Card! Pretty Cure!. Sweetie Phone (スウィーティー フォン Suu~ītī Fon) - The device that the Cure use to contact each other and use their attacks. Melancholy Card (メランコリー カード Merankorī Kādo) - The card used to create Nagekawashī. Locations Shiawase Town (しあわせ タウン Shiawase Taun) - The location where the series is set. It is described as a beautiful town. Shiawase Academy (しあわせ アカデミー Shiawase Akademī) - The popular school in Shiawase Town. The Cures go there to study. Suite Palace (スイート パレス Suīto Paresu) - Kamiya Hina's home place. Dark Melancholy (暗い 憂鬱 Kurai Yūutsu) - The antagonist's hideout. Albums * ღSweet Pretty Cureღ Vocal Album 1 ~So Cute Girls!~ * ღSweet Pretty Cureღ Vocal Album 2 ~Four Hearts♥~ Trivia * This is the first series to have the heroines transform through cards. * ღSweet Pretty Cureღ is very similar with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: ** They both have four main Cures with the same colour schemes (Pink - Heartbeat & Lovely, Blue - Maiden & Princess, Yellow - Starlight & Honey and Purple - Destiny & Fortune). ** Both have Cures that gained their powers prior to the beginning of the story (Cure Maiden & Princess) ** Both have a fashion theme. * ღSweet Pretty Cureღ is also similar with Suite Pretty Cure♪: ** Both have a music theme. ** Both have villains that brainwash people. * ღSweet Pretty Cureღ is also similar with Pretty Rhythm: ** They both have an ice skating theme. ** Both have a music theme. Category:ღSweet Pretty Cureღ Category:Pretty Cure Fandom Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:User:CureKanade Category:CureKanade Category:About